


Candle Light and Guavas

by MythBuff



Category: Lakshmila, सिया के राम | Siya Ke Ram
Genre: F/M, Guavas bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythBuff/pseuds/MythBuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its midnight and something begins to growl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle Light and Guavas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Madhura for helping me again with my second fan-fiction. Forever Indebted.

The starry sky never failed to entertain her on sleepless nights. She would draw patterns and figures with her hands, tracing one star to another. Though her eyes dry now, she missed her Home. The night sky was even clearer in Mithila, which means that there would be no stars hiding except on a cloudy night. She would even coin names with the stars. Currently, she just drew a bird, a necklace and her beloved's name. 

 

It's only been a month since they've arrived to Ayodhya. The Three Queens had gone on a small pilgrimage. They would be back tomorrow morning. But it seemed like a long night to Urmila- she loved the company of Sumitra Ma.

 

Back there on the bed was Shrutakirti, sleeping like a baby, not minding her elder sister wandering around the huge room sleepless. Bless her.

 

Urmile loved staying awake, especially on a full moon night. But along with it came a teeny tiny problem. Someone or let's say something started to growl.

 

"Oh no. This can't be happening."

 

It's a statement of the obvious that now, she was feeling hungry. This was normal to her, of course in Mithila, where there were some fresh fruits lying around the room all the time. But this is Ayodhya and things were a little bit different. Normally Sumitra Ma would keep some fruits for the girls in the room. Her absence made a huge difference to her this night.

 

Urmila began to think to herself in this very very grave situation. "Should I go the Garden? Or should I go the Kitchen?" 

 

She made her move and started walking towards her destination.

 

 

\-------

 

 

"Oh god. Why do you keep making that sound? Can't leave me in peace is it?". 

 

Of all the people to chide at in Ayodhya, he only found a small metal plate to vent his emotion. He hated it when metal plates clanked against other vessels in the kitchen. Of course he didn't mind two swords clanking. Seems he is fussy after all.

 

"Why today? Why tonight when mother isn't here? I need something t-"

 

His stomach growls were louder than the sounds of metal clanking.

 

"Narayana! Show me some light please!" Lakshman whispered in exclamation.

 

And his prayers were answered. A slender petite figure entered the room, holding a lamp. The dim lit room from the moonlight became brighter.

 

_Okay when I meant light, not in the literal sense Bhagwan. Who is this?_

 

Ah, then he got a closer look and it was none other than the wife. After all the intricate marriage rituals, they never got the time to spend with each other. They hardly spoke. The bridegrooms were sent off to another part of the palace as part of some other ritual. What a timing and what a place to be reunited.

 

Urmila was about to screech on top of her voice when she saw a huge figure meddling with the vessels.

 

He took the leap of faith and kind of thrusted his palm over her mouth. "Shhhh shhhh please, shhhhh. It's ME."

 

It took some time to register what was going on. She held the lamp closer to the huge figure quickly. 

 

_Oh, it's you. You look handsome in this lighting._

 

Her thoughts were brought to an end with a snap of Lakshman's finger.

 

An Irritated Urmile, "You? What are you doing here at this time of the night? You don't have anything else to do is it? A man lurking in the kitchen like a ghost? Sometimes I wonder if I married a Man or a bhoot."

 

A startled Lakshman stood there mixed with a blank expression, "You know, I can ask the same question to you too. Parantu, wh- why am I ghost to you?" He stammered with curiosity filling him.

 

"Haan. Aaj, when I went to give Jesht a message from Father, you were there with him. Then after some time when lunch was served and I was supposed to call Sumitra Ma, you were with her, with your head on her lap. Where ever I go I see y-"

 

"That doesn't mean I'm a ghost. Is that your grounds on which you declare me a ghost? Let me get started about yo--"

 

"Okay. Okay. Fine." She loves stopping him at mid sentences. Yes they were husband and wife and Unlike their elder siblings, these two were the bubbling couple. Lakshman's face shrinked.

 

"Anyways, I am hungry." The two looked at each other instantly and burst into laughter. Both of them said it at the same time and their faces brightened with joy but with stomachs growling.

 

Lakshman trying to brief the problematic situation to Urmila, "I've been through hell with these vessels. They are absolutely empty and the noise they make, Oh god. It's annoying."

 

_Not as annoying as you._

 

"Obviously the vessels will be empty. There are no leftovers kept in Ayodhya and even if they are, they won't be kept outside or else they'll rot. Did you not know this?" Urmile gave him the 'Its-Obvious' look.

 

Stammering again "Of- of course I know that. Pfft. It's logic pfft. I was checking ju- just in case there was some leftovers." Lakshman then realised what mistake he had done when he was covering himself

 

_What was I thinking? She is right. I could have avoided that clanking sound ugh. She is smart after all._

 

She giggled at his silliness and he couldn't resist her pretty face. She looked beautiful.

 

"No problem Pati Dev. Come, we'll check the pantry right over there." Both walked together towards the pantry inside. Lakshman saw her from the corner of his eye and sighed.

 

They entered the Pantry. It was a well spaced room. There were only fruits or probably just one kind of a fruit. They were well preserved and were covered with white cotton cloth, as it should be. They were placed at a height which only Lakshman could reach.

 

"There it is. I think that's a basket of some fruits covered. That would enough for both of us to munch? Please take it down will you?"

 

He nodded and brought down the covered basket. Lakshman there to save the day as usual.

 

The room was cool and had some light along with the fire lamp gleaming a yellow light. Almost like a candle light.

 

Both of them in their hungry state, sat down and removed the white cloth covering the basket. Their eyes beamed with merriment like children seeing an exotic food for the first time.

 

"Guavas!" cheered Urmile and Lakshman.

 

"Shiva shiva. I am blessed to find my favourite fruit at this time of the night." said Lakshman with delight. Before Urmila could grab a bite, she looked at the guava intently. Lakshman could sense her feeling nostalgic. 

 

"This was our family fruit. We all used to relish on this fruit after dinner. We would sit around in a circle and Ma would take a knife and cut it for us, or sometimes if available abundant, we would just bite into it. White sitting, we would talk about all the oddities or anything that happened on that day. We would laugh in unison and would have so much fun." 

 

A tear rolled down from her right eye. _She was emotional that's all_  thought Lakshman.

 

He moved the basket away which right in between them and wiped of the tear. He went closer and caressed her cheek and began to comfort her. She felt happier and comforted.

 

Lakshman, the bitter man he is, in order to get her back to square one, "Ah. Finished crying? Tears don't suit you."

 

"Oh please" she said jokingly to him and both doubled up with laughter.

 

She placed her head on Lakshman's shoulder and both began to eat their Guavas in the candle lit room, or would I say- Pantry.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> I hope you did! Please do give me feedback I love it.
> 
> Check out my page for a Lanka Fanfiction!
> 
> Have a great day gais :D


End file.
